The Big Six Truth or Dare
by DareAngel9972
Summary: So I looked and found there were none of these and I was like, "What? Now I have to make one!" In this story, the Big Six plus Flynn and Kristoff play a dirty little get of truth or dare. Shippings: Jelsa, Herida, RapunzelxFlynn, Kristanna.


**Um, hi, I guess! This is my very first story! The title basically explains what it is so I won't keep you for so long. Pre-shout out to DivergentLover64, who is my idea girl and co-writer, and also LuvLyfe, my editor (I think. I hope. I actually haven't heard back yet.) I would also like to thank Director of Dreams (a.k.a. Dia) for being an amazing author to****_ 'Sup, We're Percabeth _****even when she suffered from depression and I hope she will recover. I knew someone with it and I know the struggle. I know I will pray for her, I hope you will too. Character list time!**

**Elsa of Arendelle: 22, Ice powers and wind (Jack gave her permission), not dating Jack Frost (yet) Friends with Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Kristoff, Flynn, and Anna**

**Anna of Arendelle: 19, No powers, dating Kristoff, Friends with Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, and Kristoff**

**Kristoff Beijourdman: 22, No powers, dating Anna and planning to propose soon. Friends with Merida, Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, Anna, and Flynn**

**Flynn Rider: 23, No powers, Engaged to Rapunzel, Friends with Merida, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Rapunzel**

**Rapunzel of Corona (Future Rider): 19, Healing powers (Elsa and Anna took her to Pabbie and now her hair can grow back and is blonde again), engaged to Flynn, Friends with Kristoff, Anna, Flynn, Jack, Hiccup, Elsa, and Merida**

**Merida Dingwal (?): 15, No powers, not dating Hiccup (yet), Friends with Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jack, Kristoff, Elsa, and Hiccup**

**Hiccup (?): 17, No powers, not dating Merida (yet), Friends with Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Hiccup, Elsa, and Jack**

**Jack: No age, Ice powers and wind, not dating Elsa (yet) Friends with Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, Anna, Hiccup, Elsa, and Kristoff**

Let it go, Let it go, there has to be a line break here.

**Elsa POV**

"Wake _up, _Merida. Jeez, you sleep like the dead." Rapunzel groans. She'd woken us all up for some surprise she and Flynn planned. I'd been surprised when she was in a shirt and jeans, but she just said, "I need the extra layers." That making me suspicious, I am now wearing a jacket, a hoodie, a long sleeved shirt, a tank top, a skirt, leggings, jean shorts, three layers of socks, and boots. All made of ice. I'd been first, then we finally managed to wake Anna up by yelling, "HEY, LOOK! IT'S CHOCOLATE!" at which she sprang up, her eyes suddenly seeming electric. "Where?!" she gasped. Then, realizing she'd been fooled, chased both of us out her room with a pillow. Everyone was currently staying at the Arendelle castle. Right now, we were all trying to wake up Merida, though I'd be surprised if she could hear us through all that hair. Getting an evil idea, I made myself an ice bow. "Hey, Merida, if you can beat me at this archery contest we'll leave you alone. " at which I received a grunt. "Or are you too _scared?"_ Gasping, she sprang up. "Never!" she cried. Quickly she setup her targets. Dang, now my plan would be harder. Handing me an arrow, she said, "One shot only." Ha, she learned to make sure my arrows were wood from the last contest when I had just steered my arrows through the air. She drew and shot, striking the exact middle. I gulped, pretending to be scared. I aim and fire. Just before the arrow leaves my string, I coat the fletching in a thin layer of frost **(A/N For those of you who don't know, fletching is the feathers at the end of the arrows)** and it pierces the target, just deeper then Merida's. "How?" she asks, her mouth agape. Laughing, I show her the frost. "You and your ice." she grumbles, and we laugh. "Wear layers." I advise on the way out. "You ruin all the fun." We turn to see Hiccup standing at the door with Jack, Flynn, and Kristoff. Jack's sweatshirt is a bit bulkier the usual. My first thought was something like_ Dang it. _My second was more along the lines of _Bad Elsa!_ We all begin laughing at our ridiculous outfits and Merida soon emerges from her room, joining in. Rapunzel leads the way and we end up in her and Flynn's room. All the furniture is up against the wall. I'm about to ask why when Rapunzel says " So! You are probably all thinking, 'What? The bed used to be in the middle of the wall, I'm sure of it!' But for what we are doing, we need a big, empty space where we can all sit it a circle." Oh, no. I know where this is going. 'That's right!" she says in a singsong voice "We're playing TRUTH. OR. DARE! Only rule is you must do the dare or answer the truth and if not you must remove a piece of clothing. First person nude has to answer every question asked and do every dare except, of course, naked. " She says truth or dare in a big voice like a game show host. We groan and sit in a circle. It ended up going like this Flynn, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, Me, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, then back to Flynn. "I start!" Flynn shouts before we can even react. He smirks at me. My only coherent thought is_ Oh, crap_. "Elsa! Truth or dare?" He exclaims while looking like a three year old that just got the world's biggest lollipop and told he didn't have to share. "Um, truth, I guess?" my voice turns out as a squeak. "Alright."

Oh, no. Oh noohnoohno. I do _not_ like the way he's rubbing his hands together with that evil grin on his face. "Do and have you ever liked someone and if so what is their name?" Aw, crap. Screw life. "Yes, I like someone." I mutter, just loud enough for them to hear. There are catcalls and whistles and whoops until they're finally shut up. "Who?!" Anna asks, barely containing her excitement. They all lean in to hear my answer. "I change my mind." I say, barely louder then a whisper. I shrug off my jacket and toss it into the middle. They all groan. No _way _would I admit to this. My eyes seek out Merida's. "Merida, truth or dare?" "Is that even a question?" "I dare you to give up your bow for a week-" "No." _ "Or_ sitting on the person to your right's lap." They all look to see Hiccup, who currently was the shade of a tomato. "Really? Oh, that's easy." She stuttered a bit. She's nervous. _Oooooo._ She gingerly places her self between Hiccup's crossed legs, only making contact with the front. Trying not to blush furiously, she says "Jack, truth or dare?" "Dare." He responds without thinking. Aw, poor Jack. Realizing whose dare he'd just accepted, he face palmed. We all laugh. "I dare you to do my dare except the person to your left will sit on _your_ lap." Wait, what? "I'm sorry, I'm confused." I say. "No, your not!" They all chorus back. I sigh. They're right. My face must look like Anna's hair for how much I was blushing. I climb into Jack's lap, leaning against him slightly. "Awwwww." Anna and Rapunzel say. Merida is with the boys, who are openly chortling on our predicament. "I hate you all." Jack and I snap in sync. _ Our mental synchronization, can have but on explanation._ No! Elsa! Shut your face! Or mind! Whatever! I can hear Jack muttering

behind me. "Hiccup, truth or dare?" "Jack, my man, you know-" "Stop." Hiccup gulped. "Shutting up now." Ha, he sounded like a squirrel! "Truth." "Scared, Viking?"

Seeing Hiccup about to answer, he said, "That was rhetorical." "Oh." "I'm lazy, so I'll just say Elsa's truth." Without any hesitation, Hiccup takes of his vest. Oh, poor Hiccup. He was raised in a place between misery and freezing to death. He hadn't believed Flynn about the layers. Not being able to choose, he randomly pointed at…

**So there you have it! Ha! This is the first chapter ever and I already have an evil author cliffhanger! Like it? Hate it? Go ahead and flame it! That rhymed… but seriously, flame if you want because I honestly don't give a crap. If it seems like you genuinely want to help, I'll take your advice. If not, screw yourself! Just kidding! But seriously, I don't care. I know how to deal with haters. **

**Good luck and remember**

**Fight**

**-DareAngel**


End file.
